Dream
by Hell's Author
Summary: Even before the door slammed shut he had her slammed up against the wall, his soft lips pressing hard against hers. Asking, no demanding her submissiveness, her obedience... PWP Lemon


Authors Note - I know i should be updateing my other storys and im going to try since its summer now (WHOOT no more school) so i hope you enjoy it. This was just something i wrote it never really was a fanfiction just a he/she story but i twisted the ending to make it a laby fanfiction...

Disclaimer: If i owned it do you really think i would be writeing fanfictions?

* * *

Even before the door slammed, shut he had her slammed up against the wall, his soft lips pressing hard against hers. Asking – no, demanding her submissiveness, her obedience - he quickly grabbed her wrists, pinning them against the wall, his lips never leaving hers and the kiss never breaking.

When they had entered, she never really got the chance to look around the room… Since she was… occupied… But she did give the room a quick glance as they entered. The hotel was a cheap one. Queen size bed, which she was sure that they were going to put to use… Lots of use, she smiled in her mind, very nice and fun use. There were other things, too, she noticed. She faintly wondered what was in the random drawers with spontaneous things lying about, but the thought was quickly forced out of her mind as soon as his teeth bit down on her neck.

He shoved her wrists together, holding them there with one hand while the other slid down her torso, openly groping her breast. He broke their kiss for a moment, his hand sliding all over her body, touching her everywhere his hand could reach. His eyes studied her face, her expressions. Her eyes glued to his, hazed with lust, her body arching under his every touch. She felt as if her body was burning alive, and his every touch was adding fire to the flame that seemed to be consuming her.

His hand slipped under the hem of shirt trailing up her skin and toward her chest. As she arched against his hands, it seemed as though every touch seemed to push her closer to the edge; she thought that if he stopped touching her right now, she would go insane. As his hand slipped under her bra, kneading her breast and pinching her nipple hard, she immediately bit her lip trying, impossibly, to hold back a moan, and failing horribly.

He grabbed her jaw forcing her to look at him, his face centimeters away, and she arched against him, aching to kiss him. Since he still had her wrists pinned against the wall, it was rather difficult. He shoved her against the wall violently, growling slightly

"I am going to take you as mine, forever and always. As my slave, my lover, and my toy; I own you, and I'll use you as I see fit."

She gasped slightly, noticeably blushing, and her eyes darkening from the intensity of his words as they sunk in. She tried to look away, but his hands still firmly held her jaw and neck, still pressing his body closer to hers. His entire body pinning her against the wall, he pushed her hands up forcing them to grab the curtains.

In a low, deep voice he whispered by her ear "Do not even think of letting go of those." He paused for a moment before adding on "Unless I say its okay..."

She nodded slowly, wrapping her hands in the fabric with her fingers knotting themselves into it, ensuring she had a tight grip. She didn't know what was going to happen, but judging by the heat that kept spreading throughout her body every time he spoke and touched her, she couldn't wait to find out.

His hands fondled there way down her body and shoved themselves up her blouse, the buttons coming loose and most coming undone, turning her shirt into an hour glass-like style. He unbuttoned until the middle of the top, and then attacked the two brave buttons that dared to stand in his way; he easily unbuttoned the rest of the way up. Her body arched as his hands touched her; they felt amazing. Her shirt was undone except for two at the middle, and his hands circled themselves around her abdomen and slid up her back tantalizingly slow; her body squirmed against his touches. His nimble fingers undid her bra's back easily enough, and slowly peeled it off, shoving it off her arms before pushing them back into the curtain's chaos.

His eyes trailed over her body hungrily, almost looking as if he wanted to devour her. She shivered lightly, gooseflesh appearing all over her. She bit her lip, slowly gnawing on it lightly. His body pressed against her, nailing her against the wall; closer, tighter, less space between them, his head tilted closer to hers, their lips still not touching, he breathed slowly but heavily…

Her mind, however fogged over it was, was finally starting to register that he was still in all of his clothes. While she was bra-less and almost shirtless, he stood there still in his deep green, long sleeve button up shirt and dark, dark blue jeans with a very noticeable bulge in them. She smiled happily at that thought - the idea that she could have that kind of effect on him…was extremely nice, particularly to her ego. She sighed inwardly trying to think of a way to get him out of his clothes… hopefully his shirt, since she noticed that a couple of the buttons at the top were already undone. She studied the current position, looking around his eyes locked with hers; she noticed his quizzical stare and was about to question him when he beat her to it.

"What are you thinking?"

"Do you want the truth or in general?"

She bit her lip, gnawing on it softly while she thought of a response. Till she noticed his hands sliding down her sides, her breasts, her middle, her hips… Suddenly the ground disappeared from under her as his hands grabbed her legs, lifting her up. Quickly she wrapped her legs around his slim waist; her hands slowly coming untangled from the curtains.

He kissed her again, his lips molding against her, his tongue tracing her lips, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth slowly their tongues meeting, touching, and fighting for dominance. She was sure she had won until he tipped them over onto the bed. He landed on his back, his hands on the back of her thighs.

She smiled at her chance, slowly she broke the kiss, tearing her lips away from his, dropping kisses along his jaw, nipping at his neck. She slid her hands up his chest, his perfectly muscled chest. God, he was too perfect… She smiled when she heard him groan softly as she undid the buttons on his shirt. Kissing, licking, and biting every bit of newly exposed skin.

Once she came to the last button, he wondered what she was going to do now, and wished that it whatever it was had something to do with that mouth of hers. He groaned happily when he heard his button unsnap and his zipper slide down. Moaning, his hands tangled roughly into her hair when he felt her mouth on him. She licked the tip of his length, engulfing the head, sucking softly. She felt his hips move, bucking softly, begging for more. His hands tugged on her hair trying to push her head down, needing more. She licked the back of his cock, from base to tip slowly torturing him, then swallowed him, or really as much as she could, sucking softly. He groaned loudly, his fingers knotting themselves into her hair. His mind was slipping away the closer he got to an orgasm. If she kept doing that, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Then suddenly, it felt as if something inside of him snapped.

He grabbed her, pulling her up toward him. Smashing his lips against hers, he shoved her down on the bed, removing little of the remaining clothing that stood in his way, before thrusting inside of her hard. He grabbed her hips, thrusting again inside of her, groaning. Her voice reverberated around him, her moans echoed in his head, and he felt like he would do anything to get more from her.

Her thoughts faded away, he was so there, so everywhere. She moaned again, bucking against his hips, wanting more, which he had no problem in delivering. His hand grasped her hip, holding on to a bruising point. She was so close, she could feel it; with every thrust, it sent her closer to falling over the edge. He became more erratic with each thrust, so she was able to tell that he was close as well. She felt him slip a hand in between them and felt him press down on her clit. Suddenly it felt as if the world had crashed down around her, like she was flying upwards higher and higher, and she never wanted to stop…He groaned as felt her cum, pumping into her a few more times before releasing himself in to her. Collapsing beside her, he pulled her into his arms and lifted a blanket around them; he heard her say something as she snuggled into his warm chest…

"What took you so long, Jareth?"

He smirked. "So Sarah, how have you been, love?"


End file.
